


How Long?

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [8]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Meeting and departing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	How Long?

How long? Ennis stood nervously next to the old service road, boot kickin gravel. Watched the line of dust twist round like some small tornado rollin Ennis' way. Heart pounded, fingers caressed the butt of his cigarette, thinkin on Jack. His mouth, hands, cock.  
  
Ennis kicked another rock, nailed his horse trailer with a bang. Yep, no more imagining, at least not for the next week.  
  
Truck door burst open, Jack burst out. Even that damned mustache looked good. Six days later, never failed— Ennis felt the slam of Jack’s truck door hardest in his heart.


End file.
